A Snowflake's Rose
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: Two very powerful monster clans, the Vampire clan and the Yuki-onna (snow women) clan have always been a match when it comes to power. Recently the vampire clan has been experiencing a violent rebellion. In order to prevent war, they ask help from the Yuki-onna clan. The head of the Yuki-onna clan agreed to help but under one condition that will change everything. RRB X PPG!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and with a whole new story! Sorry I haven't been writing during September, I've been practicing my writing skills with my English teacher giving me some pointers through my short story assignments and then there's school and homeworking getting in the way. Don't worry; I'll try to update Detective BC and Welcome To Our Little World real soon! (If you guys haven't read my other story 'Detective BC' or 'Welcome To Our Little World', please do! Don't forget to comment and review!)**

**IT'S OCTOBER! OCTOBER IS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE MONTH OF THE YEAR! Because one, it's my birthday month (my birthday is October 13!), secondly, when its October then that means that Halloween is coming! I LOVE HALLOWEEN! Anyway, comment and review! **

* * *

Mojo was reading the letters he received today and let out a troubled sigh. Mojo wasn't a very attractive man. He was hairy for one, and he's extremely short. He oddly resembled a monkey. He may not be good-looking but he's still the head of the vampire clan and will continue to be that until his three sons get married. Vampires are extremely powerful beings but his clan is considered royalty because of their wealth and the fact that they own a whole country. However, there is another monster clan that easily matches their amount of wealth and power. The Yuki-onna clan.

Mojo slammed the letters on his desk. What is he to do? The letter cautioned information that there is a rumored rebellion attack going to happen during his three sons' seventeenth birthday party tonight. He knew if he declared war, chaos will break loose and many innocent people will be massacred. Vampires never had a good reputation to begin with, so after the book the book 'Dracula' was published hundreds of years ago, it only got worse.

He needs help. He doesn't want any innocent people getting hurt but at the same time, he doesn't want his family to perish. Therefore, he needs to ask for help from another monster clan but which one? The mermaid clan? No, they're not strong enough plus, they're known to be scared of vampires. The werewolf clan? No, there are known for picking fights and wars with other clans. The witch clan? He thought for a moment and suddenly remembered his last run in with the witch clan. His face paled and a cold chill ran up his spin. Oh, those horrible memories! He could still hear their wicked chuckles and giggles as they had their 'fun'.

He hit the wall with his large and ape-like fists. Is there no other powerful clan he could ask for help! He hit the wall again, only this time, the vibrations reached the bookshelf nearby causing a thick white book to fall onto his head with a '_thud'_.

"What the-!" He hissed harshly, his voice low and marked with a quick Asian accent. Rubbing the new growing bump on his head, his eyes caught sight of the white leather book that hit him.

The book was beautiful itself. As he picked it up, the leather felt soft and welcoming in his hands. The cover showed a snowflake that reflected slightly like a glass, yet white and pure. In white letter, obviously whiter than the white leather it's written on, read '_the Yuki-onna Clan'. _

It must be a sign! Mojo quickly opened the book and scanned the pages. The Yuki-onna Clan is extremely powerful and said to be very skilled in numerous activities. They also own a country of their own yet it's known to snow there all year long.

The Yuki-onna Clan; this could be the answer he's been looking for! Sure, the head of Yuki-onna clan and himself haven't always gotten along but they know how to put up with each other when the heads of the different monster clans meet every two years.

"Bring my boys to the carriage now! Moreover, call the Yuki-onna clan that we're coming for a visit in an hour! Hurry!" Mojo motioned his hands towards a tall butler who was standing near the door. The butler bowed his head and transformed to a bat so he could finish his errand faster. What? Haven't you ever seen a vampire turn to a bat before?

***time skip! Wheeeee!***

Mojo and his three sons sat in the carriage, silence hanged over their heads. Mojo is reading read the about the Yuki-onna Clan so he would know what's he's up against. The three young men are clueless of what's going on. They were dragged against their will and thrown into the carriage, literally! They don't understand why their father seemed so focused or why he had two carriages come while no one was in the other one. However, the learned to ask question later when their dad is concentrating on something important, and apparently, in this case, it was a white book.

Brick, the oldest son, was resting his head on his fist while he leaned on the armrest near the window. He was stunning to look at; his shoulder-length hair seemed polished and was in layers giving him an erotic prince-like charm. He used to wear a red cap before but his father got rid of it since it was unbecoming of one of the future head of the Vampire clan. Most say his eyes were blood red and seem to burn a hole into your soul, yet, if you look closely, his current daze look in his eyes as he looked out the window made his eye color look like a newly picked cherries. His skin was the same color of peaches and was soft as silk, making other females longing to caress his face. He was tall and lean.

Butch, the middle son, had the side of his head leaning against the window. He's extremely handsome, almost to the point where female would tackle him wherever he goes. His black marble hair was also in layers yet it wasn't as long as his older brother's was. His dark jade eyes seemed daring and erotic yet they currently reflect a sense of childish curiosity as he gazed out the window. He had a slightly loose black shirt yet it could not hide the outlines of his abs, showing that he is strong. His skin seem slightly more tanned then his two other brothers however it was just as alluring. He was tall, maybe 6'2", lean and seems to have a dangerous charm to him.

Boomer, the youngest son, was sitting between his two brothers. His cheek pressed against the knee of his left leg. His soft, angelic blonde hair seemed the same color of the petals of sunflowers. His dark blue eyes seemed to have an underwater look to them, even though they looked somewhat bored. His milk white skin was fair and silk-like. He was tall but not as tall as his brothers were since he was only 5'8". He had a lonely prince charm to him that made females want to run up and hug him.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Butch asked rudely, losing all of his patience. Mojo looked up to find all three of his sons glaring at him. He sighed. Of course, it is their birthday and he did force them to come along so he should tell them what going on, right? Wrong.

"Nothing for you three to worry about." Mojo replied and continued reading. Butch scoffed.

"Yeah right!" Butch retorted. "It's not every day that you take us to some country last minute at top speed and-AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THING HOLY! WHY IS IT SO COLD HERE?" He yelled and hugged his arms as he felt a chilly breeze find its way into the carriage. Looking at outside, all you could see was snow, snow, and even more snow! They seem to be driving in the middle of a snowstorm.

Mojo chuckled, of course. Now that he thought of it, his sons never seen snow before because it doesn't snow at all in their country because it mostly had a tropical climate. The carriage stopped suddenly causing Boomer fall out of his seat and hit face first onto the floor of the spacious carriage.

"OW!" Boomer yelps loudly, causing Butch and Boomer to burst out laughing. "Why does it always happen to me?" Boomer mumbled angrily as he got back to seat. Butch continued to chuckle as Brick at least attempted to stop laughing.

"Why did you stop?" Mojo called out to the driver, his voice booming with volume.

"Sir, you should come take a look at this." the driver responded, his voice shaking. Was his voice shaking because it was cold outside or was it something else?

Mojo stepped outside the carriage only to be greeted by a cold gust of wind and falling snow the boys also stepped out of the carriage. Apparently, Mojo was so busy reading his book that he forgot to bring a coat. As they tried to adjust his eyes sight to the fog of snow and wind in front of him, they saw two pair of glowing orbs in the distance. One pair of orbs was brown while the other the other was blue. As the floating orbs came closer, they notice that the orbs weren't orbs at all! They were eyes. Two tall figures emerge from the heart of the storm, their eyes still glowing.

"State your name and business." The one with brown glowing eyes said, her voice loud yet monotone. There stood two females that oddly similar to each other. Twins maybe?

Their straight brown hair reached to their hips and their expressions stayed bored and unchanging, which made them look like a pair of china dolls. They had a robe-like dress with a thick cloth belt wrapped around their waists. They were holding something, each had one of their own; it was . . . . AN AX!

"You must be the guards." Mojo managed to choke out. They might not be doing anything but they sure do have a threatening atmosphere around them.

"State your name and business." The one with blue eyes repeated what her might-be-twin said earlier. Not hearing a respond, the guards glared in unison and pulled back their ax, getting ready to swing.

"RETREAT!" Boomer yelled and ran towards the carriage door with his brothers following close behind him. The wind from the snowstorm slammed the door closed so they couldn't escape. The guards aimed their ax at them.

"I'm Mojo Jojo from the vampire clan! I said I was coming!" Mojo screamed before the ax could hit him with its sharp blade only a centimeter away from his face.

"Well, why didn't you say so you silly little monkey man!" they said in unison, their voice sounding cheerful and girly. The glow of their eyes dimmed and the snowstorm seemed to be fading away. What the heck?

"Come on! Let's go!" one of them said cheerfully, wait, which one was which again? They threw their weapons behind their shoulders. Now that the storm cleared up, they could see the white castle in front of them. Taking a closer look, Butch placed his hand on the wall to discover that walls were made of ice!

"Come, let us go." Mojo said as he followed the maybe-twins into the castle. Butch, Boomer and Brick were having the same thought as they entered the castle walls, only to be greeting by cold air.

Something is going to happen, and it won't be good.

* * *

**C****hapter finished! Please comment and review!**

**P.S: Did I describe Butch, Boomer and Brick ok? Or do I still need to work at it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The new chapter of A Snowflake's Rose is finally here! I'm so sorry guys, I meant to update a month ago but **_**somebody **_**thought it'd be funny to hide my computer! I finally found it in my closet and I was mad but I'm over it now. I have no idea how I was able to survive over a month without my computer. Thanksgiving break is coming soon, so hopefully I'll be able to update the rest of my stories. Before I go on, I'm going to respond to reviews!**

**buttercup1999- Thank you so much! And I'm glad that you liked the description! **

**ButtercupXGotXSwagg- I have updated! :D**

**Kyogan-Saori – the new chapter is here! ^.^**

**Guest- I updated! **

**Guest- here is more! And about the castle, read this chapter and all will be explain =D**

**I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY- I have updated!**

**Guest- Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you enjoy this story! It really makes my day! =D**

**CurePassion99-thank you so much for taking the time to review! =D**

* * *

**Butch's POV:**

Feeling the ice walls of the castle under my hand, I pulled away. It's freezing! How can anyone live in this?

"Come, let us go." My dad said as he entered the castle. We followed close behind him. I felt a cold rush of air hit me. I glared at my old man, He took us here last minute and he didn't bother to tell to bring a jacket! I have a feeling that something is going to happen and I don't like it.

Looking beyond the door we just entered, I was kind of expecting to see a grand throne room or something but all I saw was another door five feet away from us.

"Ah, is there a reason why there's another door in front of us?" Boomer asked.

"This is the door to the city." One of the might-be-twins said cheerfully. "You did not think this is where the Yuki-onna clan lived did you?"

"Ah, yes?" Mojo said with uncertainty. The might-be-twins giggled in unison and shook their heads.

"No, no, silly monkey man! This is a wall that surrounds the city and protects it!" One said as she waved in the air as if she didn't care that her long sleeves were smacking Brick in the face.

"We were told disguise it as a castle and disguise ourselves as guards!" the other said with glee.

"What city?" I asked. We entered a castle didn't we? Moreover, why are these two acting like happy-go-lucky idiots?

"Who told you to do that?" Mojo asked furiously.

"The head of the Yuki-onna clan." One of them answered.

"And what city you ask?" the other said as she attempted to answer my question. She smiled and grabbed the handle of the door.

"Welcome to Capital City!" the said cheerfully and opened the door. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand from the blinding light. My eyes adjusted a few seconds later and I could see the city.

The city was looked a lot like a Japanese village, you know, but with tall buildings. There were children wearing clothes that looked like bathrobes and fuzzy winter coats. They were playing without a care in the world in the snow. Middle-aged women were chatting while men were hard at work in shops. I have to admit, this place is way different from where I'm from but it's not bad.

"So wait, if you're not guards then who are you?" Brick asked. The might-be-twins smiled sweetly.

"I'm Miyuki." The Blue eyed one said as she pointed to herself.

"And I'm Niyuki. Miyuki is my sister and we are, how you say, the welcoming committee." Niyuki explained.

"Well, that was some welcoming. Almost getting cut in half with an ax!" I said with a glare, but Miyuki just waved her hand.

"Don't misunderstand. We knew who you were but we were told to scare you." Miyuki said.

"So the axes were fake?" Boomer asked. Niyuki and Miyuki flinched slightly in unison but their smiles never left.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Niyuki said, brushing off Boomer's question. As we walked, I noticed that everyone was staring at us. Are they staring at us because we're good-looking? On the other hand, it might be because we're vampires. Maybe the real reason is that my dad, my brothers and I are the only ones wearing pants.

"Why is everyone wearing robes with long sleeves and cloth belts?" Brick asked.

"It is called a kimono. Many people wear it in this country." Niyuki explained.

"Excuse me, but by any chance do you have fangs?" Miyuki asked, staring at me especially. We nodded and I opened my mouth to show them my two white fangs that I happen to be proud of since mine are pointer and whiter than my brothers. All of the sudden we heard many females squeal so loud that I had to cover my ears.

"Bite me! Bite me first!" a young girl in her teens yelled.

"No, bite me! I'm prettier!"

"I was here first! Bite me Mr. Vampire!"

"Out of my way! They're mine!"

"What's going on?" My dad asked as he backed away slowly. Girls of all ages started to run towards as so we ran away, following Miyuki and Niyuki.

"Vampires have been the main topic of many romance books and movies recently." Niyuki said but didn't slow down. "I'm surprised that they haven't given up that vampire romance fantasies yet."

"Yeah, fan girls can be so crazy!" Miyuki added. "Hey, by any chance do you sparkle in the sunlight?"

"What?" Brick asked with a weird look on his face.

"How long are they going to follow us?" Boomer asked, almost out of breath. He wasn't the most athletic vampire in the world.

"Aren't vampires super-fast?" Miyuki asked, her legs getting tired.

"That's a myth!" Brick explained. "Vampires are super strong but are not super-fast!" he almost tripped but he caught himself.

"Speak for yourself! I can out run all of you!" I said, running faster until I was in front of everyone.

"Where are we going?" Mojo asked, not sure how far his tiny legs can carry him anymore.

"To the Yuki-onna clan's home, the guards will let us in and stop those women from get us, or more specifically, your sons." Niyuki answered. I'm starting to think that Niyuki is the smarter sister since she answered most of our questions.

"There it is!" Miyuki exclaimed as she pointed to the long Japanese style building. It was big, but it wasn't tall. It was wider than most building I seen before. Getting closer, I saw that it was covered in thin layer of frost.

"Mojo of the vampire clan is here! Open the door!" Niyuki instructed. Two men, who I'm guessing the real guards, come out of nowhere and open the door. As we entered, the guards shut the door and fought back the mob of crazy vampire fan girls.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Boomer asked, out of breath and had to lean on the wall.

"Back up! We need back up- AH!"

"AKI! NO! YOU WERE SO YOUNG! NOOOOOOO!"

"They'll be fine." Miyuki said casually as we saw more shadows of guards coming through the sliding door. "Hurry, let's move on. We should not leave the head of the yuki-onna clan waiting."

Is it just me, or is it colder inside than it is outside? Everyone else seems unaffected by the cold chill in the air.

"I'm the only one freezing his butt off here?" I hissed.

"I'm use to the cold now." Brick answered causally.

"And I brought a jacket!" Boomer said as he pointed to his dark blue fabric jacket.

"Ah, this is where we leave you." Niyuki announced as we stopped in front of a sliding Japanese-style door. "Please treat the head of the yuki-onna clan with respect." As they walked past us, Miyuki turned slight with a mischievous grin glued on her face.

"Good luck vampire boys." She said. "You're going to need it." She waved good-bye and skipped down the hallway to catch up to her sister. My dad opened the sliding door and we spotted a middle-aged man in a black but mostly white kimono sitting on his legs.

"You must be the head of the Yuki-onna clan, am I right?" Brick asked, extending his hand out to greet him. He smiled but didn't get up.

"No, I'm not the head of the clan," he answered. We suddenly heard fast footsteps somewhere outside of the room. The footsteps seemed slightly threatening.

"She is." He said and pointing at a sliding door as it slide wide open. There stood a tall, shapely woman with a head full of red curls that hid her face. In a blur, she ran up to my father, who is less than half her size and punched him under his chin, sending him flying. Are all the women in this country crazy?

"What is the meaning of this, Mojo!" the woman demanded angrily as she grabbed him by his shirt. "You told us you were coming less than an hour ago and you didn't even ask if it was ok! Have you no manners! You can't come here acting all high and mighty as if you own the world!" suddenly, the room felt as if the temperature dropped and two orbs, her eyes, were glowing from behind her mess of hair. She held up her hand and a sword made of pure ice appeared. What the-? She's planning to cut my dad in half!

"Now dear," the man in a black and white kimono tried to calm her down without provoking her wrath. In the corner of my eye, I saw Boomer and Brick hugging each other in fear. Wimps.

She glared at him, then at my dad, then at us, then back to him. She holds the black haired man's gaze for a few seconds then sighed, throwing the ice sword behind her.

"Fine, whatever." She scoffed as her eyes stopped glowing and the temperature of the room was back to normal, but it was still freezing in here! She sat on the ground, her legs under her and I noticed that her kimono was a lot shorter than most kimonos and was the color red.

After a few second of awkward silence, my dad sat down in a similar fashion, a couple feet away from them. Not knowing what to do, my brothers and I did the same. The women took a ribbon from in her sleeve and started to tie her mess of hair in place.

"Welcome to our home. The woman next to me is my wife Sarah. She's the head of our clan," said the black-haired man with a smile. "Though I do I have a name, most just call me Professor Utonium."

"Nice to meet you." my dad said. "I am Mo-"

"We know who you are." The red haired women cut him off bitterly. She had just finished putting her hair in a ponytail so we saw her face. My eyes widen when I saw how she looked.

Her eyes were glaring but it had a mystical shade of light blue. Her long, thick black eyelashes complemented the blue eyes. Her creamy milk colored skin made her plump red lips. I did not expect her to be this beautiful! Even my dad had a hard time ignoring her alluring appearance.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Was all my father could say. Something tells me that this is the first time he saw her face. Sarah seemed bored, but kept her glare still intact.

"If you have something to say, say it." She hissed darkly. That snapped him out of his daze. Covering his mouth with his fist, he cleared his throat.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"How important is this thing you need to talk about?" she asked calmly.

"Very."

They had a stare down for a minute before she let out a sigh, breaking her gaze. She stood up and moved towards the sliding door she came through.

"Follow me," she said as she glances over her shoulder and walked away. My dad quickly stood up and followed her, slamming the door behind him.

Having nothing better to do, we turned our attention to Professor Utonium who was smiling while his eyes awkwardly glancing around the room. I sighed.

This is going to be a long day.

***no one's POV***

"So what is this _oh so important_ thing you need to talk to me about?" Sarah asked, her arms crossed as she leaned against a window. She had taken Mojo to a room that looked a lot like a study.

"This," Mojo said as he handed her the letter he had gotten earlier in the day. Skeptically, she read the letter but didn't seem surprise at the contents of the letter.

"If this is what you're worry about," she started and glanced up from the letter. "The 'rumored rebellion' is a hundred percent true. There seems to be a mysterious group lurking in the shadows, trying to recruit ever creature and clan out there to destroy the vampire race."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" Mojo demanded as he slammed his fists onto the desk, breaking it in two. Sarah didn't even flinch at his violent outburst; she only stared at him until he calmed down.

"I am sorry," he apologized, came back to his senses. "I do not know what came over me."

"I don't blame you," She said as she let out a heavy sigh. "I would be pretty pissed off too if someone was trying to kill off my race."

"I do not understand why this is happen," mojo groaned as he sat on a leather couch, his head in his hands. "How are you so sure that the rebellion is true?"

"We received letters and gifts recently," she started as she moved to the broken desk to retrieve something from it. "In their letters, they explain that the vampire clan is planning an invasion so they can become the superior race of monsters." She handed Mojo the letters from her broken desk.

"THOSE ARE LIES!" Mojo yelled. "I have done my best to keep my clan far away from conflict and-"

"I think that's the problem," she interrupted. "You hardly give out your own opinion and I think people are starting to believe that you think you clan is the dominate race."

"Oh, what to do." Mojo moaned in despair.

"Maybe you should pass the responsibility of head of the clan to your sons," Sarah suggested. "That way, people will think that you kept out of conflict to train your sons to be the next clan leaders. You can announce it tonight, during their birthday party."

"Not possible," Mojo said. "In order to claim the title of head of the clan, the must have a spouse or fiancé."

"I hear you," Sarah let out a sigh. "I have problems with clan tradition too. I have three daughters who are becoming dangerously close to the age where they'll need a spouse or they'll . . . ." she didn't finish her sentence. She just glanced down.

"I came here today in order to plea for your help." Mojo said, changing the subject.

"My help?" Sarah looked at mojo with an odd expression on her face. She never thought in a million year that someone from the vampire clan would one day ask for help from someone from the yuki-onna clan. Their kind doesn't exactly get along.

"I need someone from your clan to protect my sons." Mojo pleaded. "Please, I am not asking as you as the head of the vampire clan but I am asking you as a father to my sons."

"Mojo," Sarah said, hesitant with her reply. "Even if I help you protect your sons tonight. Whoever is planning this rebellion will just keep coming back."

Mojo's hopeful expression fell as he slumped onto the coach, defected. Sarah didn't like this, he came here as a concern father asking for help to protect his sons, not as the all mighty head of the vampire clan here to demand help or supplies to protect his heir to the vampire clan. She knew that she would have done the same, as a mother to her precious three daughters.

"I'm sorry mojo, I-WAIT! I have an idea that will solve all our problems!" she said. "But it comes with a one condition."

Mojo listened to her plan and her condition with an open mind. He considered his options and what he thought was best for his clan, but most importantly, his sons.

"It is crazy," he said after thinking it over for a while. "But it just might work!"

"Do we have a deal?" Sarah extended her hand out to mojo.

"deal." They shook hands and now it was time to put their plan into action.

* * *

**Oh uh, what could mojo and Sarah be planning? All you need to know is that the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys aren't going to be happy about it. Anyway, comment and review! I post the next chapter as soon as I can! The powerpuffs are in the next chapter!**


	3. MY WHAT?

**Chapter 3: My WHAT!?**

**I'm back! Miss me? I'm so sorry for the long wait! As an apology, here is a super long chapter for the wait. before I forget, I'm going to respond to reviews!**

**LOVEbites818 – yay! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY – glad you like it! I have updated! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kyogan-Saori – yeah, I haven't updated in a long time but I have updated again =D! Thanks for reviewing!**

**buttercup1999 – yeah, they're not going to be happy about their parent's plans. At least the girls won't resort to kill boys in their sleep! Well maybe, but if the boys try anything there will be blood, HA HA HA Just kidding! Unless it's Buttercup then Butch have better ran XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**BoltBunny – thanks and I have updated! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Friedseeweed –Thanks X3! I'm glad you like it, and I saw your username on the favorites and alert list for my other stories as well as this one! Thank you so much, you're awesome! Thank you for reviewing!**

******seize the day **- *gasp* how did you know XD! Yeah, Buttercup got her aggressiveness from her mother! Butch has better not make her angry now that they're engaged or he'll feel the wrath of Buttercup X3! Thanks for reviewing! (P.S sorry about the spaces in your username. Fanfiction wont let me write your username for some reason.)

**Guest- I have updated! And don't worry; I'm planning to keep writing this story to the end! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MusicLover3 – YOU ARE WELCOME! X3! **

**Alice's sister- I have continued! :)**

**godess bubbles – thank you! and I have updated **

**Fan – I have updated!**

**Echosong258- thanks, and yeah, for the most part, it's going to be narrated, but I'm going to switch between POV's and narration. Yeah, I might have over described things too much about the characters appearance, but hey, practice makes perfect. Thanks for reviewing and I'm very fond of your stories so I hope you update them soon.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

"Come on, Blossom." My littlest sister Bubbles said, her voiced hushed. "We have to leave before mom wakes up!" she walked hastily to the mirror to finish tying one of her pigtails. Bubbles wore her favorite light blue mini dress and white stockings. She slipped into her black slippers as her free hand reached for the black, Victorian style corset. Apparently, wearing a small corset around your waist is the latest fashion.

"I'm almost done!" I said, my voice also hushed so no one outside the room could hear. I hurriedly tied one large red bow in my hair. I know I'm too old for bows, but the red bow is my signature trademark. I look at myself in the full-length mirror. My hot pink, long sleeved shirt with a V-line neckline was feeling a bit smug around my waist but my white jeans still fit me well.

"Your Bow is loose." A voice said behind me, making me jump out of my skin and nearly have a heart attack.

"BUTTERCUP!" I hissed. "I wish you would stop doing that!" Buttercup is my younger sister. She's two minute older than Bubbles but thirty seconds younger than I am. I don't know how that works, but mom said that Buttercup came out at full speed a second after she gave birth to me.

"I was just telling you that your bow is loose!" She defended, crossing her arms. She had just finished changing into a green tank top and her favorite white jean that were ripped at the knees, and was faintly dusted with black sparkles.

"Oh," I said as my hands touch my bow, founding out she was right. "Thanks, but you should know better than to go all ninja on me." she shrugged as she walked off, gathering her long black hair into a high ponytail so it wouldn't touch the ground. Since my sisters and I are the main daughters of the Yuki-onna clan, we have to follow some feminine traditions set by our ancestors. In other words, we are never allowed to cut our hair.

Buttercup has a pretty laid-back for the most part, unless you get her angry. If that ever happens, my advice is to spend your last few moments with your family and friends, or your hidden stash of bacon, whichever comes first.

"We have to go before mom comes!" Bubbles pleaded. I grabbed my pink purse as Bubbles picked up her purple octopus and Buttercup grabbed her backpack.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Buttercup said with a smirk, already half way out the window. She leaned her head farther out the window, looking for a good place to land when we jump out of the fourth story window.

"Where do you think you girls are going?" a voice asked sternly from behind us. We flinched in unison, slowly turning around to see our mom standing in the doorway, arms crossed. She was still wearing her short kimono.

"And what are you three wearing?" she finally asked. In our land, our kind is very traditional, and close to our culture. While most wear kimonos and yukatas, my sisters and I prefer wear modern clothes like jeans, shirts, shorts and tennis shoes.

"I'm innocent!" I said almost immediately, throwing my purse out of sight. "They tried to drag me with them and I knew that I would be blamed if they left by themselves so-"

"Oh no you don't!" Buttercup cut in. "not this time, Pinky! You're not going weasel your way out of this! If we go down, then you are going down with us." She jabbed my chest with her finger.

"I am merely telling the truth." I defended, covering the area where she jabbed with my hand. Sometimes I think she's too strong for her own good.

"Oh please, you were more than eager to get out of this place when I told you my plan!" she countered. Bubbles, who was still there, started sobbing.

"No more fighting!" Bubbles wailed. She's tends to cry a lot since she was a kid. Buttercup and I continued to argue while Bubbles cried. Oddly enough, this happens often.

"ENOUGH!" Mom screamed, grabbing our attention and silencing Bubbles crying. "If you girls wanted to leave to hang out with your friends or something, then why didn't use the front door?"

The girls and I all looked at our mother as if she has gone completely insane.

"Who are you and what have you done to our mother?" Buttercup said suspiciously, crossing her arms as well. Our mom is very strict when it comes to the Yuki-onna clan's reputation and well-being. She _never_ let us outside our home because we have a duty to attend all meetings concerning our clan, the well-being of our race, and having peaceful bonds with other monster clans.

"Relax," our mother said with a sigh. "I'm only saying you girls can go out and have fun today. I made sure that we have no meeting or events to attend."

"Really?" Bubbles gasped excitedly, hugging her stuffed octopus.

"What's the catch?" I asked, a bit suspicious.

"Who cares?" Buttercup cheered. "FREEDOM!" with that she jumped out the window with on quick motion.

"BUTTERCUP!" we all yelped, running towards the window.

"WHOO-HOO!" Buttercup yelled with joy as her eyes glowed green, hands shooting out blasts of cold pressure, making a slide of pure ice on her way down. When a Yuki-onna is using her powers, her eyes glow for multiple reason, but I don't want to reveal that information just yet.

"Honestly, that girl!" our mom said with a dramatic sigh. "Both your father and I are such calm, level-headed people! I wonder where she gets her rebellious and loud personality." Bubbles and I looked at each other, both wanting to say that she inherited it from our mom.

"Well, we should get going now," I said, backing away innocently, slightly dragging Bubbles with me.

"Ok, just remember to take your phones with you in case I need to reach you." she said motherly, as she waved us off.

***Buttercup's POV***

"Freedom baby!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, using my powers to create floating ice crystals around me as I danced alittle.

"Wow Buttercup, you dance like a gypsy!" Bubbles exclaimed with glee. I laughed and grabbed her hand. We both started to dance without any music. We probably looked like a bunch of idiots, but that only made us laugh harder.

"Honestly you two." Blossom sighed, a disapproving look on her face.

"Oh come on, Pinkie!" I said as Bubbles and I speed waltz around her. "Dance with us!" Bubbles and I grabbed her hands and we twirled her around rhythmically in circles until her eyes looked like swirls.

"Ok, I feel like I'm going to throw up now." Blossom mumbled, indirectly telling her sisters to stop spinning her.

"Sorry Blossom! Do you need me to get you some unfrozen juice?" Bubbles asked, gentle concern dripping from her voice. Blossom smiled at her sister, but then noticed that she held a purple octopus in her arms.

"Bubbles," Blossom said with a sigh. "Why do you still carry that thing? You're a seventeen-year-old young lady now; you don't need that thing anymore."

"Octi is very special to me! I will keep it with me forever!" Bubbles defended. Blossom and I looked at each other, both of us knowing why it was special.

"Whatever," I said, changing the subject. "Come on, Robin and Mitch is probably waiting for us in the village!"

***take skip! Bubbles's POV***

**"**Mitch, Robin!" Buttercup exclaimed as she ran and nearly pounced on them. "Dudes, how you guys been?" We all grouped hugged. We were even able to drag Mitch into the hug too!

"We've been alright," Robin replied. "Whoa, we haven't seen you guys in a year. You guys look incredible!"

"Thanks, you look great too." Blossom said with a smile.

"Mitch, pick up your jaw and wipe that drool off." Buttercup instructed smugly, her arms crossed over her chest. Mitch looked embarrassed, his face completely red. I don't blame him for staring; it's common knowledge that when the head daughters of the Yuki-onna clan turn seventeen, they are blessed with goddess-like beauty. No one knows why, but judging by how my mom, my aunt and my grandmother looked like when they reached seventeen, it's true.

"Honestly Mitch! You were looking at girls again?" Robin said, smacking the back of his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I see you guys haven't changed a bit!" Blossom laughed. Robin had always been looking after Mitch since we were kids. Well someone has to, with Mitch's flirting and wondering eyes, he's going to get into trouble if no one is watching.

"Hm, looks like our dear friend have some future plans." Buttercup said with a sly smile gracing her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked naively. I'm honestly not this naive but I am generally clueless when it comes to some subjects.

"Look at their left hands." Buttercup said. I looked and gasped in shock. Blossom noticed too since she squealed and hugged robin.

"Matching engagement rings!" I squealed in pure joy. "OH MY GOODNESS, THIS IN AMAZING!" Blossom and I congratulated Robin.

"Looks like you were finally able to trick a girl into marrying you after all, Mitch." Buttercup teased, draping one arm over his shoulder. "Way to go, dude!" She acts more like 'one of the guys' than one of the highly ranked daughters of the royal Yuki-onna clan that she is.

"So when's the wedding?" Blossom asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Robin answered. "Anyway, I was hoping that you three could be my maids of honor."

"YES!" I squealed.

"Wait, I thought wedding only one maid of honor or something," Buttercup cut in, leaning her weight towards Mitch, who looked ashamed because he was shorter then she is, so it made him look less manly.

"Whatever, it's my wedding so I can do whatever I want!" Robin said victoriously and let out a hearty laugh. Some old Robin.

"Enough with this wedding talk," Buttercup cut in. "do you know what time it is?" we all had a the same grinning smile.

"IT'S ONSEN TIME!" we cheered in unison. For those who don't know what an onsen is, an onsen is means hot springs in Japanese.

***time skip, Narration***

"It's been so long seen we all went to an onsen!" Bubbles said in the girls' locker room, peeling off her dress to reveal a blue bikini.

"It's nice not having any meetings or events to attend too, once in a while." Blossom said as she took off her clothes, leaving behind her pink bikini bra and swimsuit skirt behind.

"Yeah, plus no one even knows how we look like since we always have to be behind that curtain." Buttercup added as she adjusted her green one-piece swimsuit that showed her bare back.

"What are you guys wearing?" Robin asked.

"It's called a swimsuit." Blossom answered. "Apparently, during summer people wear swimsuits while they swim."

"Oh yeah!" Robin exclaimed. "I heard that in some places, it doesn't snow during summer. Instead, it's hot, and many people eat snow cones."

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed. "I always went to go to a bleach."

"Bleach?" Buttercup repeated questioningly. "I think you mean beach."

"Oh right, heh heh heh." Bubbles said sheepishly. They entered through the sliding door in the end of the locker room to reveal a beautiful hot spring. The air felt warm due to the steam from the hot springs but was greeted with a cool breeze since the hot springs was outside after all.

"Yes, no people!" Buttercup practically sang. "We have the hot spring all to ourselves!" Buttercup ran up close to the spring, and cannon balled into the water, sending splashes to her two sisters and friend.

"BUTTERCUP!" they shrieked in unison as the sudden splash of water hit them. Five seconds later, Buttercup finally emerged from under water. Moving her wet raven hair from her face, she called out to her sisters and friend.

"Come on in! The water is great!" a while later, Blossom and Robin were relaxing in the hot spring while Bubbles and Buttercup had a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest. So far, they've been under water for two minutes and forty-two seconds.

"So what about you guys?" Robin asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What about us?"

"Did you guys found that special someone, yet?" She asked slyly.

"w-what brought this up?" Blossom said hesitantly.

"Well, your guys have a little less than a year before you all turn eighteen, and you do know what happens to yuki-onnas when they turn eighteen, right?"

"Yes," I said mournfully. "When a Yuki-onna comes near her eighteenth year of age, her body becomes too weak to support her powers, and soul. When it's too late, she dies and her soul becomes like a demons, with her powers still attached."

"The only way to prevent this from happening is to have a mate." Robin continued. "A Yuki-onna can take the life force from their mate."

"And that is why many of us marry before the age of eighteen." I said finally. "But, I want to marry for love, not because it's a life or death."

Bubbles surfaces from underwater with a loud gasp, startling Robin and Blossom.

"That's cheating!" she yelled at Buttercup as she also surfaced, except she surfaced calmly and with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"You two stop fighting!" Blossom scolded. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other.

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison.

"Bossy." Buttercup muttered under breath. Bubbles relaxed against a rock while Buttercup decided to swim around.

"But it's not about life or death." Robin urged, rekindling their previous conversation. "I thought the same thing, but I wasn't thinking about the fact that I'll be turning eighteen in ten months and that I was running out time. I really did fall in love with Mitch. Even though he can be an idiot and pervert."

"No I'm not!" a male voice yelled. The girls looked up to see Mitch, hanging clumsily on the wall that separated the girls' only hot spring from the boys' only hot spring. He was obliviously trying to get a peek at the girls.

"Mitch!" the girls yelled, outraged. Buttercup swam up to the wall, and hit it with her fist, causing the wall to wobble.

"Whoa!" Mitch yelled out as he lost his balanced. He landed on the girls' only hot spring. When he surfaced from the water, he saw four pair of glowing eyes glaring at him and the temperature dropped dramatically.

"oh-uh" he said, before hell broke loose.

***time skip***

"It's been great hanging out with you guys again." Blossom said with a gentle smile. "Even though Mitch was spying on us while we were taking a bath."

"Yeah, sorry about Mitch." Robin apologized. "Sometimes I think I need to put him on a leash." Mitch was slightly injured and was being pulled by the ear by his fiancé who was shorter than he was by five inches.

"It's ok; it's been so long since I taught this guy a lesson." Buttercup said with a cocky smile.

"I didn't fight back because you're a girl." Mitch muttered under his breath, barely hearable. Buttercup took a threaten step forward.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing!" Mitch quickly said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Relax Mitchie boy, I was only teasing." Buttercup said; bring up his most hated childhood nickname.

"Well, we should be getting home," Bubbles said as she looked at the screen of her phone. "Mom called thirty-seven times in the last half hour."

"Oh no, what did Buttercup do this try?" Blossom sighed.

"HEY I didn't do anything!" Buttercup defended. ". . . This time, anyway." Bubbles called her mom, and put her on speaker.

"Hi mom, you called?"

"GET YOU AND YOUR SISTER'S BUTTS OVER HERE!"

"Mom, chill out. You said it yourself that we could go out this time without having anyone coming or meetings to attend to." Buttercup tried to reason with her mother.

"THAT WAS BEFORE MOJO CALLED SAYING THAT HE WAS DROPPING BY!" She screamed.

"Mojo?" everyone, including Robin and Mitch, questioned, not knowing who this Mojo person was.

The girls heard their father's voice in the background. Though they couldn't make out most the words, it seems like he was trying to get the phone from their mom.

"Girls, I'm sorry to cut your time with your friends short but it seems like the head of the vampire clan is paying us a visit." The professor said, shocking them.

"The head of the vampire clan?" this was not something they ever heard before. They have heard rumors about the vampires, but they never met the clan before.

"Please come home, soon." The professor said, and then added: "please hurry, I don't think I can stop your mother from killing anyone when she's like this." his voice was hushed Sarah wouldn't hear him.

"Alright dad, we're on our way." Blossom said and she hanged up the phone.

"You guys better be careful." Mitch warned. "I heard that the Vampire clan is planning to eliminate the seven powerful clans to become the superior race."

"That sounds scary." Bubbles whimpered. When she was younger, Buttercup use to scare her by telling her that there was a vampire dog under her bed, and it wanted to eat her alive, and rape Octi.

"Those are only rumors," Blossom said sternly. "Plus, it's our duty to be there when guest are coming."

"Just watch your back," Mitch said worriedly.

"Aw, is Mitchie boy worried about us?" Buttercup teased, earning a glare from Mitch. "I was just kidding, dude. Come on, it was a joke, and don't worry. The yuki-onna clan is stronger than any vampire."

They said their goodbyes and the girls made their way home. It took them forty-five minutes to get there since they didn't bring enough money to call a cab to take them home so, sadly, they had to walk.

"My legs are getting tired!" Bubbles whined, her arms carrying her stuffed purple octopus as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

"We're almost there Bubbles." Blossom said, dragging her feet through the snow-covered ground. Bubbles turned to Buttercup, who was still full of energy.

"How can you not be tired?" Bubbles asked wearily.

"I shall never reveal my secret of everlasting energy! Mah ha ha!" Buttercup laughed. As they walked by shops and large buildings, they noticed a group of women, girls, and old ladies trying to get through the front door of their house.

"What the heck is going on?" Buttercup said, listening to the mob of females.

"YOU CANT HOG ALL THE VAMPIRE LOVE TO YOURSELVES!"

"THEIR FANGS BELONGS TO EVERYONE!"

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" a little girl screamed. "I WANT A VAMPIRE TO SUCK MY BLOOD!"

"GIVE US BACK OUR HOT VAMPIRES, YOU CRACKSNIFFERS!" an old lady yelled, waving her cane in the air.

"How are we going to get inside?" Bubbles asked uncertainly, not wanting to get anywhere near the mob.

"Young Mistresses!" two voices called. The girls turned, and saw Niyuki and Miyuki, the welcoming committee and the head maids.

"Niyuki, Miyuki" Blossom said, relief to see familiar faces. "What in the world is going on?"

"We have no time to explain." Miyuki started.

"We must help you prepare!" Niyuki finished. Before another could be said, the-might-be-twins dragged them to a door on the side of the house, basically carrying them to the kimono fitting room.

"Hey!" Bubbles yelped when her clothes were ripped off, as well as her sisters.

"What's the big idea?" Buttercup yelled, outraged. The girls stretched out their arms when the kimono robes appeared. Kimonos have many folds and knots so sometimes you'll have to ask someone to help you get in one.

Two minute later, Buttercup found herself in a light silk kimono. The kimono was black but had large green leaves design on it. It looked very flattering on her as Miyuki but some beads and green-jewel-like accessories in her long black hair.

Blossom looked at the mirror to see herself in a white kimono with a cherry blossom pattern on it. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and decorated with white crystal peals.

Bubbles was surprised to see a pretty blue with white cloud design kimono on her. Her hair was already in pigtails so Miyuki and Niyuki just a bit of glitter and pressed see-through crystals to her blond hair. The girls didn't have any make-up, not that they needn't it.

Quickly, with a green fan, a pink fan, and a blue fan shoved into their hands, they were pushed into a room where her mother and father were waiting for them, as well as four unfamiliar faces.

Out of habit, the girls opened their fans and hid the bottom part of their face. There wasn't a curtain-like shade where the girls usually have to be behind when company arrives. Why, you ask. It's one of their strange traditions where the young maidens hid behind current to hide their beauty until they wed. . . . Wait . . .

"Mom . . . what's going on?" Buttercup asked suspiciously, lowering her fan, giving the boys a clear look at her doll perfect face.

"Girls please look at the young men in front of you," her mom instructed excitedly. Their father was absolutely clue-less to what was going on. Reluctantly, the girls turned their gaze to the unnaturally attractive guys in front of them.

"Boys," Mojo said.

"Girls," Sarah followed.

"Say hello to your fiancés!" mojo and Sarah said in unison. The professor jaw dropped to the ground and his face paled. Butch, Boomer, Brick, Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom lost nearly lost their minds.

"MY WHAT!?"

* * *

**what do you guys think of my profile picture? I did it myself! Comment and review if you want an update!**


	4. LET ME GO!

**New Chapter is up and ready! The romance begins now, and I had more fun than I thought I would while writing. Especially because I have very little to none experience in love or romance, yet I can analyze it fairly well. Now I shall comment on reviews!**

**Friedseeweed – Thanks!**

**LordofAwesomenes – Yep! Just wait for the boys' birthday party, that'll give the 'new fiancé' scene a run for its money.**

**Buttercup1999- thanks; I'm glad you like it!**

**MusicLover3 – Thanks for noting Buttercup's personality!**

**StitchHeartBunny – hiding the bottom half of your face isn't really a Japanese tradition. It was more like a long-term trend that many women would do in numerous countries (including japan) to create the vibe of a mysterious beauty. How do I know this? Let's just say I know more about different cultures history than an average person does. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest – when did I say that I wasn't going to finish this story? Buttercup is more likely doing something a lot more dramatic than bowing down. What does she do? Read this chapter and find out.**

**Babyflowers – Yeah I agree, not the best way in meeting your true love, but it could be worse. They could have met the same way Sarah and the professor met. ( I shall reveal the wild and chaotic story later on)**

**The-angle-of-death – a new chapter up and ready to go!**

**CurePassion99 – thanks, and I have updated this as fast as I could. Enjoy!**

**RainzOfRage – Mojo and Sarah were sneaky parents, now weren't they? The professor didn't see that coming at all. Thank you for complimenting my writing skills and my number of reviews for this story! **

**c0c0girl – Thank you for calling me a great writer, it's really makes my day! About the mix pairings, I don't know. Mixed parings are interesting, but I'm used to writing normal parings. Don't worry though; the couples have very different personalities than each other.**

**Dragonroses – thanks!**

**Guest – I MADE MORE! :)**

**Grace – thanks!**

**Musical Blaze – Thank you!**

**Guest – HERE IS YOUR UPDATE! :) **

**Tonxzdania – Read the chapter and you'll find out**

**SpoilSuggaPrincess – Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Whoever said that the young daughters of Yuki-onna clan and the young sons of the Vampire fell in love at first sight is a big fat _**lair**_.

***flashback***

"Oh _HELL NO_!" Buttercup cussed. "NO WAY! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"I agree with her!" Butch cut in. "I AM NOT MARRYING ANY OF THESE GIRLS!"

"Mother, father, please!" Blossom began. "It's . . . unheard of! Two different kinds of monsters, _engaged? _A Yuki-onna and a vampire, no less!"

"It's true that two different species of monsters usually don't mate -" Mojo started but was quickly cut off.

"AH! DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Buttercup said with disgust. "I AM NOT MATING WITH ANYONE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"What Mojo is trying to say," Sarah said, "is there is always a first time for everything!" the teenagers were mortified. It's not that they were against different kinds of monsters, it's just they're two different monsters entirely. Yuki-onna only passed down their powers to their female offspring, which is why they are called Yuki-onnas (It translates to mean 'ice woman.'), while vampires pass down their traits all their offspring, male or female.

Vampires, despite what many books say, don't drink blood because that's the only thing they can eat, (in fact, they can normal food too.) it's because Vampires are very powerful but their immune system is weak. They are able to recover if they drank the blood of a healthy source, preferably their mates. Yuki-onnas are usually healthy until they near the age of eighteen when they start to have problems and need to have a mate in order to be healthy again.

"This is crazy!" Brick yelled, surprising his brothers. "Dad, of all the stupid things you make us do for the betterment of our clan, you set up this arrange marriage!?" Sarah looked at mojo skeptically.

"You didn't tell them anything about you-know-what, did you?" Sarah glared at Mojo. Mojo looked around sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head: GUILTY!

"How annoying." Sarah muttered. "Alright, listen up because I'm only going to say this once!" She stared her daughters and her future son-in-laws.

"The Vampire clan is in trouble; recently, a group who call themselves the Shadow Walkers has been recruiting individuals and different monsters clans to help eliminate all vampires including the Vampire clan!"

The boys stood there at a loss for words. How could they not this? They're the sons of the Vampire clan! They should have been the first to know this! Not have to travel to Yuki-Onna territory, be engaged to some strangers, and _then _learn that their kind is in danger of extinction!

"My purpose of coming into Yuki-Onna territory was to ask them to spare a few men to protect you." Mojo continued. "Only, I didn't know their strongest men were _women_ and also the daughters of the Yuki-Onna clan."

"Is there a problem that we're women?" Buttercup asked, her voice held a very threatening tone as her eyes narrowed down on him.

"No! Of course not . . . it's just that –" Mojo coughed. "Moving on, it has been pointed out to me that even if my sons were protected tonight –"

"What about tonight?" Butch asked hastily but Mojo ignored him.

"The so called Shadow Walkers will just come back again." Mojo explained. "So after some discussion I thought it would be best if the girls became you're bodyguards."

"I don't need bodyguards! I can handle myself just fine!" Butch protested.

"And I'm nobody's bodyguard!" Buttercup hissed. Mojo had a hard time choosing whom intimidating him most. Sarah, the head of the Yuki-Onna Clan or her second daughter, Buttercup.

"Don't worry, I disagreed to that." Sarah said. "Since there is so much bad blood between Yuki-Onnas and Vampires, it's going to take a lot more than just playing bodyguards without these Shadow Walkers getting suspicious. So after we talked it over –"

"For two minutes." Mojo added.

"–And we decided that it would better if everyone thought you were fiancés. That way, you guys can spend just as much time together as bodyguards would!"

"The oldest, Brick and Blossom are matched, as well as the middle children Butch and Buttercup, and the youngest, Bubbles and Boomer."

"Hold it!" Buttercup said. "Why are we getting involved with the Vampire Clan if there is so much bad history between us? I mean, didn't we nearly get into a war together eighty years ago?"

"It was eighty-six years ago Buttercup." Blossom corrected. "And that was more like a legend then a historical fact due to its lack of evidence, and shortage of answers. But I'm surprised you listen to our private lesson teacher at all."

"And how did being our bodyguards –" Brick started.

"Not that we _need_ them!" Butch cut in. Buttercup glared at him and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"– went into being our _fiancé!"_

"Not that we _want_ them!" Buttercup retorted, glaring at Butch. Yep, pay back for that 'not needing them' comment.

"You see," Mojo started. "We came into an understanding that all of you are nearing a _complicated_ age."

"Girls, you know time is running out before you all turn eighteen. So having them around as a 'temporary mate' so if you get dangerously close to the 'You-Know-What' phase, you can use them." Sarah explained, referring to the fact that Yuki-Onnas need take some life force from their mates after they turn eighteen or they'll die.

"And boys, I have already warned you about your blood lust awakening soon." Mojo reminded. "And I don't want my boys with just any girl off the streets."

"BLOOD LUST!" the professor exploded. "I AM NOT ALLOWING MY DAUGHTERS ANYWHERE NEAR THOSE SOON-TO-BE-HORMONAL BOYS!

"Darling, calm down. I already thought these things through." Sarah reassured him. "This only temporary. Once we get rid of these 'Shadow Walkers', we can go back to the way things were."

The newly forced couples looked at each other. They did not like this one bit! Oh come on, look at them! They're seventeen years old! They are not supposed to be under so much pressure like this to be _engaged_ when they don't want to be in the first place!

"Fine," Brick said, defeated. "We'll do it."

"WHAT?" Butch exclaimed.

"We are?" Boomer said, hoping his older brother was kidding.

"Yes, we are." Brick clarified. "But only if they agree."

All eyes were on the girls now. Oh great, way to put them in the spotlight Brick. The girls looked at each other, giving looks and somehow communicating without words. Finally, they sighed.

"Mom, you always told us when there is something we can do to help, we should do it." Bubbles said, hugging her Octi a bit tighter as she spoke.

"And it sounds to us like you guys need it." Buttercup added.

"Since it's only temporary, we also agree to this." Blossom concluded.

"WHAT?" the professor shrieked. He really wanted his daughters to decline. After all, no father what their daughter to be engaged to any man who doesn't seem worthy!

"Good, everything is already packed and you guys will be living in Vampire territory for a while!" Sarah concluded.

"WHAT!?"

***end of flash back***

"Buttercup, you already agreed to this so I don't see why you're making such a big fuss." Blossom noted, as a group guards and housekeepers tried to pull Buttercup out from the house, but she kept an iron grip on the front door's doorknob.

"THAT WAS BEFORE MOM TOLD ME THAT I WOULD HAVE TO MOVE!" Buttercup screamed as everyone kept pulling. "I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

"Butch, go get your _fiancé_." Brick instructed, holding back from laughing. Butch groaned. Of all the people in the world, he had to be paired up with the crazy one! Not exactly an ideal birthday, is it?

When everyone gave up trying to claw Buttercup from the door, Butch walked up to her and grabbed her by her waist.

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" Buttercup hissed. Her eyes widen when she noticed that he was about to attempt to pull her away from the door.

"I'M NOT LETTING GO!" she resisted, clenching the doorknob tighter. Butch began to pull; it was a lot harder to pull her away from what he originally thought. In the end, Buttercup was right; she never lost her grip on the doorknob.

She still had it in her hands when Butch successfully clawed her away from the door. Leaving behind a hole from where the doorknob should be.

"NO!" she yelled. "LET ME GO!" she kicked, screamed and repeatedly smacked his head with the doorknob.

Yep, this is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER SOON, COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


End file.
